


The last of his kind.

by Michaelgavinfreejones



Series: The last of his kind. [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelgavinfreejones/pseuds/Michaelgavinfreejones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's said that many years ago there was a clan of fairies in the far east that hid from society, until one day they were discovered and taken in for tests and research. All died except for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m liking this already. There’s no triggers (thank god that was actually hard for me to write ugh) and I think this is going to be cute :3 I hope you guys enjoy. I’m planning on making this a longer fic! I’m also going to TRY and make the chapters longer… But with ever fic I promise that and it just doesn’t happen. Maybe in the future yeah?
> 
> This isn't a one chapter fic, the number option won't show so I'll fix it later on. This is going to be a very long fic. Hope you enjoy!

Hello, my name is Gavin Free. Ever since I was young I was fascinated by the works and stories of fantasy and I’ll promise you I will tell you everything about it.

My current obsession is fairies. As far as research can tell there used to be a clan of them in the far east, hidden from the society until one day they were invaded. Many have been sent to labs for research while the others simply died. There are no images so I can’t really tell what they actually looked like, whether they looked like us, or as we used to think of them, small and bright.

I’ve decided to take my research to the near by library. I figured they’d have better service than my crappy old computer. Once I arrived and pulled out a book titled “history of the unknowing beings” I sat down at one of the more empty areas of the library and began to read. I wasn’t far along until someone rudely interrupted me.

"Fairies? Seriously? How old are you, 10?" I looked up to see a man, age seemed around my own, semi short curly auburn hair, and freckles decorated his cheeks nicely, he was wearing a dark blue sweater and loose fitting jeans. On his head he wore a black beanie that just went over his ears.

"No? What does it matter to you what I read? I happen to be studying these beings. I’ve been reading the old history factors of the clan that lived in the far east." I was going to continue but the look on this man’s face began to grow slightly concerned which made me stop everything all together. Why did he look so frightened?

"Why? Why would you be doing that? You realize that’s all a bunch of bull shit right?" He tried convincing me, but I could tell he couldn’t even convince himself about it.

"Actually that’s not true, they did in fact exist. I just wish I knew what they looked like, it would make research a lot easier. I’m also quite interested in the one that got away, the only one that survived the tests and escaped. I think his name was-" The man slammed my book shut and leaned down to my eye level and began to talk in a hushed but deep voice. I had a clear view of his eyes at this point, they were a deep purple. Can a humans eyes physically be purple?

"Listen here," He began, pulling me out of his gaze his eyes sent me, "you better stop with all of this. It’s all bullshit. Stop researching about stupid fairies because if they are real you’re putting them in more danger with you just knowing about it." And before I could protest or argue any longer the man left. His odd behaviour made me curious about him, but unless meet him again I won’t really know about him. I opened my book and continued to read. No one is going to stop me from the research, I’ve come to far and I wasn’t going to top because of some jerk who has some weird thing against them.

I left the library with the book in hand a few hours later and made my way down the road. I had stayed longer than expected ad it was started to get dark out, not the best time for me. I had a slight fear of the dark, but to my luck my apartment wasn’t to far away.

I began to feel uneasy when a presence appeared behind me, slowly matching my pace. I hurried but soon realized he was going faster. The figure soon appeared in front of me and I smacked him across the head with the massive book I was carrying. I hadn’t realized it was the curly auburn haired guy until I made impact.

"Fuck! You asshole, what did I tell you about that book? I sure as hell didn’t tell you to attack me with it!" His hat is off. His ears are showing. His ears are pointed and long. I began to stare, not responding to a single word he was saying. He noticed this and began to get really pissed off.

"What the fuck are you staring at?!"

"Your ears." I finally managed to let out. I wasn’t sure if he could hear at first by how quiet I was speaking, but by his reaction I believe he had. His eyes began to grow wide as he realized he was not hatless. He looked down and quickly grabbed it, placing it back on and turning sharply towards me.

"Don’t say a fucking word." And before I could he bolted off in a blur. I stayed in place for a few moments before slowly walking off. I couldn’t stop thinking about him the whole walk home. Were those false ears? They couldn’t be if he reacted like that. I think it’s time for further research pictures included.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m liking this already. There’s no triggers (thank god that was actually hard for me to write ugh) and I think this is going to be cute :3 I hope you guys enjoy. I’m planning on making this a longer fic! I’m also going to TRY and make the chapters longer… But with ever fic I promise that and it just doesn’t happen. Maybe in the future yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is longer... I wrote it all day. Literally spent all day working on it. Woot.

I didn't get much sleep last night, the thought of those ears, and now thinking about it, those eyes, I'm sure that man wasn't human. Of course that could just be in my head from all the research I've been doing, but by his reaction I knew there was something not normal about him. Seeing him like that made me wonder all night if he could be the last one. I know it sounds stupid but no human has those kinds of ears. I need to get to know him.

I walked out of the house and made my way back to the library, more hoping I would bump into that boy again. His presence last night interested me and I really wanted to learn more about him, but if that was impossible for today than research would only continue.

I looked around for a while once I had entered, and to my disappointment the boy wasn't there. The plus side he wouldn't interrupt me in my research. 

I went to the computers this time. The book gave me good resources but I really needed to go further, so the interest would be my best bet. I logged on and began to search for the lost clan and to my surprise I found sources with pictures! I was greatly excited and began to search further. Suddenly the image of the lost one appeared. It was the boy.  
My computer screen turned off suddenly, and though I was annoyed I knew exactly who it was to do this.

"What the fuck did I tell you?!" He yelled out. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was around to be annoyed but luckily we where the only ones here.

"Hello Michael." I teased, now knowing his full identity. I knew I shouldn't of done that but the look of him so mad was kind of adorable.

"Would you shut up? You know what you just did finding out about me? You know how much trouble I'm going to be in when I find everyone? Another human knowing us is just one more danger, you're such an idiot!" Michael seemed pretty mad and worried when yelling out. Did he not know?

"Michael... You know there's no one else... Right?" I said slowly, hoping not to shock. I looked up into his eyes, the purple turned darker. A mix of shock and fear began to grow in his eyes.

"Shut up.. Shut your fucking mouth, that's not true. That's not true!" Michael's eyes began to water slightly. A sudden shock of guilt filled inside of me, he really didn't know.

"Michael..."

"Stop saying my name!" Michael looked like he was about to run but instead he dropped to his knees, crying. "How? How do you know this?" He managed to choke out.

"Michael... You're the only one who survived. The catchers killed all who couldn't be tested on, and all who were tested on were killed during. All but one."

Michael looked up in fear, like he had just witnessed a crime scene. "No one... No one escaped with me? " I shook my head slowly. Even though Michael was extremely rude when we first met I really didn't like seeing him like this. When I shook my head he began to cry again. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and he quickly pushed it away. "Don't touch me!"

"Michael I-" Michael stood up and stared at me dead in the eyes, causing me to stop mid sentence.

"It's you... It's people like you that killed people like me!" He began to back away slightly, rubbing his hands over his hat.

"It wasn't me Michael, it was the bloody government controlled search and science group. Calm down please!" I began to yell back.

"Calm down?! Why the fuck should I calm down?!" He began to pace slightly, tears still staining his face. I stood up and walked over slowly.

"Is there something I can do?" I knew it was a stupid question, but I was hoping Michael would stop moving and calm down. He did however stopped and looked at me with some surprise.

"No, there's nothing you can do. Everyone's dead, there's nothing now." Michael's voice was a lot softer now, finally starting to settle down.  
We stayed in silence for a while before I realized he hadn't know my name yet. "I'm Gavin by the way." Michael looked at me the nodded. His face was softer but still hurt by the news he received. "Did you want to... Come over?" I said quietly.

"What..?" He replied, looking confused. It was kind of a bold move on my part, but I still wanted to get to know Michael a bit more and this library was not the place.

"Come over... To my place. If you want that is." I was sure he was going to say no and call me an idiot or something, but to my surprise he slowly began to nod.

"Yeah... Sure." He said with a weak smile. In the few days I've known Michael it seemed weird to see him so calm and not on edge. I was pretty excited he agreed and quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling him outside of the library. Michael squealed in surprised as I continued to pull him. "Dude wait, wait!" I stopped suddenly as he commanded and turned to face him.

There was a sudden chill in the air as I tilted my head at Michael. "What's wrong?"

"You're not... Putting me in some sort of lab are you?" I couldn't help but chuckle lightly. I guess his paranoia was understandable

"No, don't worry Michael. You'll be safe in my apartment. No research labs there, besides books that is." I said while watching Michael relax slightly. He nodded and we continued to walk over to the building.

After several flights of stairs, and several complaints from Michael, we made it to my place. I opened the door and led him in. The apartment isn't overly large. It has a main room which you want into through the front door, in the room it has a section couch and a large television. Across the main room was the kitchen, medium sized with everything you need in it. In the middle of these 2 rooms was a hall leading to the bathroom on the right and bedroom on the left.

"Nice place. I've never seen a human home before. I mean ours isn't much different, just shaped slightly different and the furniture floats." I gasped as he began to describe the old homes.

"They floated? So wait..." I said pausing for a moment. "Do you... float as well?"

Michael sighed briefly before unzipping his sweater, dropping it on the floor. Spreading from his back where two deep red fairy looking wings. They were large, but not large enough to fill up much space around him. They curbed and bent in different areas, showing great design. When they moved in the light they showed a slight shimmer.

"Yeah, I don't float, I fly Gavin." He smiled, showing a small dimple in his cheek. I quickly walked up and stared in utter amazement. 

"Can I... Can I touch one?" I asked not leaving the wing's sight.

"Um... Sure, just be gentle." When Michael said the 'okay' I reached up and gently glided my fingertips over the soft, fabric feel of the wings. I saw Michael's face in the corner of my eye, his face began to grow red with his eyes squeezed shut. "O-okay that's enough.." I moved my hand away slowly and watched his expression relax, but still keeping it's color.

"Do you fly often?" I asked, continuing to look over the large wings.

"Nah, it's too dangerous around here. Sometimes if I can't sleep I'll fly over a patch of woods but..." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. "That was when I was trying to find the others."

I stopped suddenly, feeling a shock of guilt. I still felt bad about breaking the news so bluntly to Michael. "I'm sorry..." I said in almost a whisper. Michael turned and sighed suddenly.

"It's not your fault, don't be sorry." He began to look around my apartment for a while, dropping the conversation. "What is there to do around here?"

I looked towards the television and shrugged. "Video games? I haven't used it much since I started research, but there's probably something there you can try."

Michael shook his head and fell back on the couch. "Nah, not part of my interest." He looked up at me, tilting his head. "You're gay?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Wh-what? Y-yeah, how did you know that?" I stuttered out, my face beginning to grow hot.

"Us fairies can tell quite quickly if someone is straight or gay, or really anything secretive. Call it a power if you want I don't really care." He said giving me a smirk and a wink, causing me to blush deeper.

"Are... Are you?" I asked though I really didn't know why. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"It's kind of a mutual thing. We love who ever we love. If we connect with someone we go for it, we don't really have a title for it." I nodded in his response before nervously looking around for the clock. 

"Do you have a place of your own?" I returned my gaze towards him just in time to see his head drop at my question. 

"No... My home was gone as soon as we were. The reason why I'm always at the library so late at night is because I know no one will be there and so I sleep there. Considering it's a twenty-four hour library I thought I could make use of that."

I paused for a moment. "Do you want to stay here? I mean, I'm sure the couch is a lot nicer than those chairs in the library." Michael looked up as I spoke and smiled.

"Yeah, that would be great Gavin. Thanks a lot." I smiled at his response and quickly turned to retrieve a blanket and pillow.

It was around midnight when I fixed up the couch for Michael and gave him more comfortable clothes. We said our goodnights and parted for the night. When I closed the door I couldn't hold back the small amount of giggles I had holding up. I had a cute fairy sleeping on my couch!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's said that many years ago there was a clan of fairies in the far east that hid from society, until one day they were discovered and taken in for tests and research. All died except for one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took a lot longer than expected. I had major writers block and seriously you have no idea how annoying that is. Well I'm back to writing! Though the beginning was a bit rushed I tried my hardest throughout the rest. I might add in some smut in a few chapters so make sure to watch for that. Fairy dicks, I wonder what those look like.

I woke up at four in the morning feeling pretty annoyed. This has been the fourth night in a row that I haven't had a full night sleep and I could tell it was going to get to me soon. I heard warm milk helps but I've never really tried it. Maybe no would be a good time. 

I slowly stepped out of my bedroom, remembering Michael was still here and I didn't want to wake him. I tried my hardest not to make a sound, but once I entered the main room I realized I didn't need to, Michael was already awake.

Michael was curled up in a ball with his wings wrapped tightly around him. His body was shaking slightly as small whimpering noises came out.  _Was he crying?_  I thought as I slowly made my way towards the couch. Sure enough the poor guy was crying.

Once I was beside the couch I kneeled down and pressed a gentle hand on Michael's back, rubbing it gently between his wings, the only part where the slightest bit of bare skin showed. From contact Michael jerked slightly, but didn't pull away. He soon relaxed but continued to quiet sobs.

I watched as he slowly turned his head, face and eyes bright red from crying. I gasped lightly when Michael reached up and tightly wrapped his arms around my waist, tucking his head against my chest. I returned the grasp, wrapping my arms lightly around his shoulders, rubbing them gently as he continued to cry. After a few moments I began to pet down Michael's hair as his cries began to worsen, he gripped tighter to my back, seeming both frightened and sad, and all I wanted to do at that moment was to take that all away though I didn't exactly know how. The only thing I could do was to hold him and comfort him in anyway I could.   
A few minutes later Michael pulled away and looked down. He seemed ashamed.

"I'm... I'm sorry about that." Michael said in a low, soft voice that came out barely audible.

"Hey, it's fine. We all have to cry sometimes." I replied with a reassuring smile. That seemed to cheer him up slightly as he started to smile. I was happy he had settled down. I looked over at the time, it was now four-thirty and I was sure Michael was probably wanted to go back to sleep. "I'll let you go back to sleep." I stood up and turned towards my room, stopping suddenly as a hand grasped my wrist.

"Hey um," Michael hesitated slightly, "is it... Is it okay if I stayed in your bed with you the rest of the night? I know that sounds completely stupid and weird but... I don't think I can sleep the rest of the night alone." Hearing these sad desperate words coming from Michael almost made my heart sink.

"Of course Michael, I don't mind." I said with a soft smile. I leaned down to properly grab Michael's hand, leading him to the room. When we entered he ended up taking lead, pulling me over to the bed after him.  
Michael pulled me close once we where in, wrapping his arms lightly around my waist, causing me to blush intensely. I returned the grasp, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and leaning my head into them. This sudden affection made my heart pound against my chest. Once we were comfortable Michael's wings gently wrapped around us creating a blanket. We lowered to the bed and stayed like that for a while, listening to each others breathing before sleeping finally taking effect. I hadn't even known Michael for that long, but for some reason this felt comforting and familiar. It was nice.

When morning came I found myself in an empty bed which kind of made me upset, until I hear a loud crash from inside the kitchen. He must of been trying to find something to eat.

I walked out, yawning loudly and made my way to where the sounds and swear words where coming from. Sure enough Michael had eggs splattered all over the ground and pans crashing over top.  
"Michael... What are you doing?" I asked still half asleep. Seeing the sudden mess made me chuckle, it was kind of funny how scared and annoyed he was.

"I was uh... I never cooked before and since you were still asleep I couldn't ask for any help so..." Michael answered while looking around at the mass of yolk and tin. "Sorry about this."

At his apology I laughed and carefully took away the now-half-empty carton of eggs and set them on the counter. I carefully cleaned up the eggs and pans and grabbed a new frying pan. Michael watched me in action as I began to make him scrambled eggs.

Through the whole process Michael asking me questions about making scrambled eggs. I was quite surprised that he had never had or made them before. I wondered what kinds of foods Michael and the others would eat.

I set out the eggs on the dining table and sat down. Michael moved his plate from across the table to be beside mine, I thought it was kind of cute how he was so quickly drawn to me even though we've only met few days prior.

"Gavin! These are really good!" Michael said with a mount full of eggs. I laughed while reaching over to wipe some off of his face. This caused him to blush. 

"I'm surprised you've never had eggs before. What kind of foods do fairies usually eat?" I asked now resting my chin on top of my linked fingers.

"Oh you know, specific herb soups, fruits and veggies. I thought you researched us dude. You kind of sucked at it." He laughed before finishing off his food.

I cleaned up the plates and headed back to the kitchen before answering. "Well you did cut me off every chance I had, so of course I missed information along the way." I walked back into the room only to find Michael stretching out, wings expanding to full length. I stopped and admired the beauty of his image. He still wasn't wearing a shirt from last night, and I was kind of happy about that as I could examine his figure a bit more. Michael seemed to notice and gave me a slight wink which caused me to turn my head away quickly.

~~

That night Michael ended up sleeping in my bed again, curling up against my chest with his wings falling gently over us. I was planning on staying away so I could do more research but his hold was to tight and I couldn't move out of the bed. I didn't mind much since Michael was to comfortable, I don't think I could of left the bed anyway. I thought maybe I could research him more in the morning when he was still sleeping.

I woke up around four, not realizing that I had slept at all. I looked over at Michael who was now facing away from me, curled up in his wings. I smiled, happy that I was now free and carefully pulled myself up and towards the computer. I began to type up my recent research files and continued on where I had left off. After a few minutes something caught my eye, and what I read brought a smile to my face.  _"How fairies find their soul mates."_  When I started reading this I couldn't stop. So far it says they find their one soul mate by the feel of their wings. Their wings have a special kind of nerve that reacts to the gentle touch of the one they are supposed to be with. This feeling can either be very pleasurable or very relaxing, it depends on the body's feelings of the moment the wings are touched. After the soul mate has been 'chosen' the fairy is either very distant toward the other or they become very attached. They feel instantly drawn to their mate, they want to be as close to them as possible.

"Oh god..." I jumped at the quiet voice that suddenly appeared beside me. I turned my head to see Michael's bright read face after reading what I had just read. "You..." Michael bit his lower lip, slowly turning away, walking back to the bed. "I'm... I'm sorry. You're probably really freaked out now, you barely know me and now look, you're my god damn soul mate. I'll leave if you want." 

My eyes widened at the sudden threat to leave, and without thinking I stood up and rushed over to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders bringing my closer to me. "No don't. I think it's... nice, you know? You're right, we haven't known each other for very long but that doesn't mean we don't have to." I felt Michael relax in my arms and I began to smile, I was happy he wasn't actually going to leave.

"You don't think it's weird that I've basically already claimed you as mine?" Michael asked now turning around and burying his face in my shoulder. 

I pulled him close while gently tangling my fingers in his soft curls. "Of course not, I think it's rather sweet to be honest." I said gently pressing my face on top his head. 

I felt Michael smile against my chest before giving a large yawn. "Can we go back to bed now?" He asked already pulling my into it.

"Of course Michael." I smiled as I pulled him close, feeling the gentle wings wrap around us once again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's said that many years ago there was a clan of fairies in the far east that hid from society, until one day they were discovered and taken in for tests and research. All died except for one.

_"Why is there a warm liquid? Am I swimming? Why would I be swimming, it's the bloody middle of the night? Why would the water be this warm? No... No this isn't water, it's much to thick. It spells ratchet, like iron or... No, wait. Wait this is..."A sudden spot light shines down around me, revealing my surroundings. No, it wasn't in fact water... It was... "Blood?!"_

I woke up in a sudden panic, sitting upright and gasping for air. I ripped out of the grasp of Michael's wings when I sat up and a sudden rush of cold air hit me like a cannon, clearly not helping my breathing issues. 

"Gavin...?" Michael asked in a sleepy daze. He looked up, watching me panic before quickly sitting up and pulling me to his lap. "Gavin, hey what's wrong?" I tried to answer but I still couldn't breath right, and the lack of air was beginning to make me gag. I felt a hand gentle rub up and down my spine, soothing each tense nerve. "Gavin, please calm down, you need to breathe."

"I..." I began finally catching my breathe, "I was... s-swimming... swimming in blood," I said between gasps of air. "I... I don't know who's blood..." I began to shake, slowly starting to panic again.

"Sh, Gavin it's okay. I'm here, you're not in blood, you're in bed with me. You're okay now." He cooed lightly in my ear, still continuing to rub my back trying to calm my nerves. It took a while but I finally began to settle in his arms. He felt safe and I couldn't help but to melt a little in them. "There you see? All better."

"Yeah," I sighed, wrapping my arms around Michael's waist and tucking my face against his chest. "Sorry about that."  
We stayed in silence for a while before parting. I realized how wet my face was and quickly wiped it dry. I wasn't sure why that dream made me so panicked, maybe it was how real it felt or the fact I could actually feel the blood drip around every curve of my body, or the fact I could feel it filling my body as I floated freely in the ocean of red.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Michael's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned to face him. He had a smile spread across his face that made me feel warm inside.

I nodded before pulling out of the bed. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

Michael stretches his wings in the kitchen and moved around, gathering ingredients. He told me to sit down and wait for my drink. He wouldn't let me help or grab the instant powder and made me sit out of the way.

"Michael I have instant what are you doing?" I asked peering over the corner wall.

"Gavin! Sit down and wait, Jesus!" Michael grunted and threw a piece of chocolate at my face. I pouted and turned back to my chair, waiting for the hot chocolate that could of only taken two minutes. 

Finally after ten long minutes of waiting for a simple drink Michael entered with two mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top. "Tada!" He yelled out while placing the glory drink in front of me.

"Wow, Michael, you seriously made this?" I smiled up at him then looked back down at the drink, not wanting to ruin the beauty of it.

Michael laughed after taking a sip of his own. "Dude it's not a new born precious child, drink it up." I sighed and nodded. I really didn't want to ruin the drink but it would probably taste just as good. 

Michael watched my movements as I raised the cup to my lips, taking in the sweet scent at first then sipping it gently. My eyes widened as the warm, sweet, thick liquid hit my tongue. The whipped cream mixed with the chocolate drink made the taste so much more rich. I heard Michael chuckled at my expression, I guess I was acting silly but I couldn't help it, the taste was too amazing.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked while cleaning up the mugs. I refused Michael to touch them since he was nice enough to even make the drinks, I was going to clean in return. 

"I kind of have an idea..." Michael said wrapping his arms around my waist. I jumped at his touch, almost dropping the mugs. Michael laughed and I blushed deeply when he pulled me closer.

"Y-yeah? What's that?" I stuttered quietly. Michael leaned his head on my shoulder which sent shivers down my spine.

I closed my eyes briefly and when I opened them we where in my bedroom. "Wh-what? How did we..." I turned to Michael who gazed at me with hungry eyes. "M-Michael?" 

Michael gently pushed me down to the bed ad went down after me, straddling me. I laid myself down completely and watched as Michael began to lean down. "You asked what I wanted to do right?" He asked while pushing his hands under my shirt, stroking them over my skin ever so gently, sending shivers throughout my body. A small whine reached my throat and Michael laughed, he was clearing enjoying himself.

"M-Michael..." I moaned softly as he began to kiss along my neck. I moved my head back, giving him more room to work with. My shirt began to lift up over my head and I allowed it to, letting it fall onto the floor. I let my hands glide over Michael's sides, feeling and examining the muscles along his torso, he was simply a beautiful creature.

"God, Gavin, you're so sexy..." Michael said in between gentle kissing that continued down my neck. His tongue slid up my neck after the kisses which caused me to squirm a bit under his body. His hands went from my shoulders, slowly making their down my stomach towards my waistline. He started sliding off my sweats slowly, teasing me along the way, until a loud knock came from the door. 

Michael groaned and I laughed, reaching up and kissing him deeply. "They can wait love." Michael smiled in my reply and continued where he left off before that same knock came at the door. I sighed and lifted myself away from Michael, now very annoyed at whoever it was. 

I pulled up my sweats and opened the door revealing a suddenly very confused Ray. "Um dude? Are you with someone? 'Cause if you are can that shit wait? I have something to tell you."

I sighed a bit and shook my head. "Enter, just let me throw on a shirt and I'll be right with you." I ran to my room and quickly closed the door behind me. I looked at Michael who was laying very seductively on my bed. Oh how I wanted so badly to jump into that bed with him and continue but Ray can't know about Michael and I had to pretend like no one was here. "Ray's over, I'll hurry it up so we can continue." I said in a low whisper which caused Michael to grunt, falling back onto the bed.

"Fine, just wake me up when you're done." I nodded, throwing a shirt on and running back out into the main room.

Ray looked up from the couch with very sympathetic eyes staring at me. "Dude... You aren't going to like this." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seemed easier to write in third person. I'm putting back to first person after this chapter. It kind of just happened after the flashback so I just kept it like this this chapter. If you guys like it better in third person tell me and I can happily adjust.  
> Also this is my first smut ( SMUT WARNING HERE IT IS) and I'm pretty sure it isn't the best but I'll get better ;3 Enjoy

_" Mommy!" A young boy yelled out with his arms raised towards a tall slender woman._

_"Aw Gavin what's wrong? What did you do?" The woman kneeled down and wrapped gentle arms around the sad boy._

_"I fell down mommy." The boy whined in between sobs. The woman gave the boy a warm smile while wiping his tears away. "The kids are right," The boy continued and the woman's smile disappeared, "I'm a clumsy pile of stupid."_

_"Now Gavin," The woman began, kissing the top of the boy's head,_

_"Listen to me honey, no matter what, you are not stupid. If you don't understand something right away or if people keep saying that you are stupid for some reason, just remember that you are brilliant. You're kind and warm, you care about others and you're love is so strong it brightens up the room. You are brilliant Gavin, for being who you are." The woman hugged the boy tightly and the boy smiled wide._

_"Thank you mommy, I love you."_

~~

"No!" Gavin cried out as Ray continued with the news. "She... She can't be! You're lying Ray, you're lying!" Gavin could hear hesitant movement in the next room and he prayed to god Michael wouldn't appear, not now.

"Gavin, I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry." Ray pressed, facing Gavin as he paced back and forward.

A few nights ago there was a terrible building structure failure. Many injured and hundreds died. Hundreds including the one important woman. Gavin's mom.

Ray apologized again and left Gavin to settle by himself. He didn't want to leave Gavin alone but Gavin couldn't look at Ray without crying so Ray left. Gavin sat in his silent sobs for a few more minutes before returning to his room where a very worried Michael was sitting, waiting.

"Gavin? Holy shit Gavin!" Michael's arms wrapped around Gavin's waist and pulled him tightly against his chest. Gavin wailed and cried against the other boy's shoulder. Michael gently pulled Gavin to the bed and cradled him to his chest. Gavin tucked his head in the creak of Michael's neck and stayed like that for a good hour before finally settling down.

"M-My... My m-mom... My mom... M-my m-mom..." Those where the only words Gavin could say at the moment but Michael understood and quietly shushed him while petting down his hair in comfort.

The two boys stayed curled up in eachothers arms until Gavin cried himself to sleep. Michael's large wings wrapped around the other boy in a comforting blanket. Gavin only slept for an hour, and when he woke up his face showed no emotion. Gavin simply felt hollow and his emotions hidden away.

Michael didn't say a word at first, he didn't want to force anything out of Gavin if he didn't want to, but Gavin knew he had to tell him sooner or later.

"My mother," Gavin began with a low tone of voice, " she was in a building and the structure crumbled... She... She died under the rubble." Gavin's was almost monotone as he spoke to Michael. "She was the only family I had left."

~~

A few months have passed since the death of Gavin's mother. Gavin still wasn't taking it well, his thoughts would wonder from one thing to another before having them go back to his mother. Michael would so desperately try to distract Gavin from his sadness but nothing seemed to work. Finally, with one last thought, Michael decided to take Gavin out for the night.

"You're coming with me." Michael demanded as he grabbed Gavin's hand and lead him outside. It was midnight and the winter air was chrisp and cold, it burned the skin after minutes of contact if you didn't wear a jacket.

"Bloody hell Michael, I'm not wearing a shirt and it's freezing out, what are you doing?" Gavin shivered as he followed Michael outside, his skin already turning red from the air that surrounded his body.

"You'll see. You won't be cold for long." Michael replied as he wrapped arms around Gavin, holding his stomach firmly. Before Gavin could complain anymore the two boys were up in the air and flying off.

Gavin began to scream and squirm as he saw the ground below fly past in a flash. "Michael! What are you doing! You're going to drop me!"

"I will if you keep squirming like that! Calm down and enjoy the view." Michael snapped in reply, he had to grip tighter to Gavin's stomach now that he was fighting against his hold and Michael really didn't want to hurt him . Gavin did what Michael said and soon a smile appeared on his face.

"Wow, it's beautiful up here." Gavin soon left his memories behind and stared out at the scenery. All he could see and think about was the beauty of white trees covering the ground below. 

Michael gave a slight nod in agreement, it truly was a beautiful sight. The last time Michael's seen this view was a few years back, before the invasion. Michael was lucky to make it out of the research labs alive, he was the first to try and escape and the last to make it out. Many tried to run away with him but they where all shot on sight. Michael was truly lucky.

"So where are we going, Michael?" Gavin's voice knocked Michael out of his thoughts. He smiled down at him before leaning in for a gentle kiss which caused Gavin's face to burst in a nervous blush, Michael thought was very cute.

"You'll see, it's very nice and warm trust me." Michael wasn't lying, the place they where going to was one of Michael's favorites back when it was safer. Now that it's calmed down around the village or fairies Michael was happy to return to his favorite spot.

Not much longer the two boys landed on a patch of snow. Gavin leaped slightly at the shock of cold and Michael could only laugh as he drifted a few feet high from the ground. The place they landed at was a large field covered in shimmery snow, large trees surrounded the area shaping in a large circle. In the middle of the field was a slightly smaller pond that let off heated steam into the cold air.

"Michael, is this some sort of hot springs?" Gavin asked with a rather large smile. He began to hop in one place, trying to get his feet out of the cold snow. Michael had already stripped naked and as gliding down into the water.

"You got it, the clan made it back when we were all living around here. Sort of a get away you know." Michael eyed Gavin's body and gave him a gentle smile that started spreading across his face. "Strip baby and hop in."

Michael's words about stripping naked caused Gavin to blush once again but in embarrassment. He thought about jumping in with his clothes on but knew once he would get out in soaking clothes the cold would be twice as brutal than it would be coming out and quickly slipping them back on. Without another thought to tare Gavin away from this he stripped down and walked to the edge.

"Help me down." Gavin demanded with a smile, reaching his hand out towards the other man.

Michael smiled in reply and began to fly up, now hovering in front of Gavin just above the water. The sight of Michael's wet toned body caused Gavin's breath to catch in his throat. He examined each curve of Michael's body and it caused his face to flush deeply. 

Michael's gentle arms wrapped around Gavin's waist and he slowly pulled him into the heated waters. The heat felt good after being in the cold for so long, it sent relaxation to pulse through both of the boy's bodies.

Gavin laid his head gently on Michael's shoulder and smiled lightly. "Thank you for taking me here." His hands slid down from Michael's shoulders down do his hips. Gavin lifted his head and looked straight into Michael's hungry eyes.

"I thought you needed to get away for a few hours." Michael answered, moving his hands around Gavin's waist and pulled him closer. The two boys were now bare chest to bare chest and to them it felt amazing to be so close.

Gavin and Michael had only known eachother for a month, but to them it didn't matter, they already know so much about each other that the short amount of time didn't seem to matter. They already trust each other and know they like eachother, so why did time matter?

Michael leaned in and placed a deep, passionate kiss against Gavin's lips. The kiss was soft at first, but soon grew rougher and more wanting. Gavin removed his hands from Michael's hips and replaced with with his legs, wrapping them tightly around his body. A soft moan exits Michael's lips as he continues to deepen the kiss, he parts his lips easily as Gavin began to slide his tongue in. Their tongues danced and explored each others mouths in a strong passionate way.

Gavin moved away from the kiss and slowly made his way down Michael's neck, offering gentle nibbles along the way, causing Michael to quiver under the touch. Soon Gavin's back was rested against the cold rocks that surround the heated pond. He could feel Michael's erected length press against his entrance. Gavin bit down on his lower lip as he reached around and helped it in.

Michael groaned at the touch, and when he felt himself go inside Gavin he began to gently push himself in. Gavin let out a huff and a low whine at the sudden heated pain, but not to long after that pain turned into pure pleasure as Michael began to slowly thrust himself into Gavin's warm body. Michael could feel nails slowly digging into his back as he started up a steady pace.

Gavin started to pant and groan at the feeling of Michael. He started biting down on his lip trying to hold back any noise but failed miserably when Michael found that special spot that caused Gavin to squirm and yell out his moans. He started pushing back against Michael's dick desperately, wanting more of him inside. 

Michael yelled as he pushed up the speed. He was going to have Gavin break sooner or later, and he knew it was going to be soon. Michael moved a hand from Gavin's hips up to his cock and began to wrap his fingers gentle around the length, offering deep pumps in time with his thrusts that continued up speed.

Gavin wailed and pressed his body closer to Michael's. He could feel himself coming closer to the edge, and the harder he tried to hold it back the harder it was to keep it together. His nails dug into Michael's shoulders and stopped at the lining connection of Michael's back to wings. It only toog Michael a few more thrust to drive Gavin over the edge. It happened so suddenly Gavin didn't have time to warn and soon let himself go just before Michael did. The sudden rush of warmth filling Gavin caused him to shudder and moan softly.

The two boys rested happily in eachothers arms, letting the warm water cover their wet bodies. Gavin laid his head back against Michael's shoulder and smiled against his skin. Michael pressed a gentle kiss on top of Gavin's head before tangling his fingers in the boy's long hair. The two boys were happy and safe in eachothers arms, and they knew neither of them would leave now. 


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up curled against Michael’s body. His bare chest against mine was warm and inviting, his nice muscular arms wrapped firmly around my body, keeping me in place. I didn’t remember when we made it home or if I was even conscious when we did, but I didn’t really care at the moment.

I didn’t want to move out of this warm beautiful bed but knew we had to at some point once Michael wakes up. I looked up at Michael’s face and couldn’t help but smile at his relaxed features, he usually seemed tense during the day, but seeing him like this, so calm and innocent, I liked it.

"Like the view?" Michael’s voice made me jump a bit, but his smile calmed my excited heart.

"I like seeing you like this." I reply with a smile on my face. I leaned up to press a gentle kiss on Michael’s face before pressing my face against his neck."I like seeing you relaxed like this."

"Pfft," Michael snorted, " When am I not relaxed?" He said while beginning to rub little circles down my back.

"I don’t know, you just seemed very uptight during the past week. I like seeing you just relax." I closed my eyes after the reply and took a deep breath in. The smooth sent of something sweet and slightly flowery hit my nose, I enjoyed Michael’s natural scent very much, he smelled almost good enough to eat.

"Yeah I know, just some things that seem to be coming back at me. It’s nothing you have to worry about though." Michael said before kissing the top of my head.

Though he told me not to worry I still was, especially now that I know there’s a reason behind it, but I put that aside for his sake and continued to bask in the sweet scent of Michael and relax under his touch.

"Don’t you dare fall asleep again." I heard from Michael but could barely focus on him as I slowly started to slip out of consciousness again.

"Mm…" Was all I could get out of my mouth before I fell back to sleep. It wasn’t my fault Michael was such a comfortable pillow.

~~

"Bloody hell, bloody hell! Michael!" I yelled out from the kitchen. I was tyring to bake a damn cake and it was turning out all wrong. Why couldn’t we just buy pre made?

"Micool! Micool!" Michael mocked as he walked in. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

So far, all over the room was flour, splattered eggs and eggshells, milk spills, other various cooking powders and a tipped over bowl. “M-Michael I can’t do this…”

Michael sighs as he leans down, starting to pick up some of the solid pieces from the floor, then turning around for the broom. He motioned for me to pick up the bowl and I did rather quickly. I examined Michael’s face and he didn’t really seem to upset, in fact it looked like he was trying to hold back a hard laugh.

"Michael…?" I hesitated a bit before continuing. "are you okay?"

After asking Michael shook his head and began to laugh hard, not able to hold it back anymore. I guess he was trying to be polite but not laughing, but really I didn’t care. I began to laugh with him, almost laughing harder when Michael began to cry.

"You’re such a prick you know that?" Michael sighed after finally wiping the last tears from his face.

"Yeah, so I’ve been told." I pulled a cheeky grin and began to stare at Michael. Michael turned at my reply and tilted his head, soon becoming curious.

"Gavin… What are you planning?" He asked, soon backing away from me. Michael always knew when I was up to something, no matter how obvious or not I made it.

"Oh… This!" I yelled out, dumping a whole pack of icing sugar on top of his head then running off to the bedroom, hoping to hide.

I heard Michael yell something then running after me. I had to hide and I had to hide fast. I looked at the bed and the floor, the bed had a good distance up and knew I could easily slide under there. I dropped to the floor and squirmed under the mattress, holding my breathe still and began to listen to the mad boy after me.

It didn’t take to long before I was dragged out by my feet, soon being trampled on by the fairy above. I guess the bed wasn’t such a good idea. It never was, even in bloody video games it never was a good idea.

"Michael!" I yelled out trying to squirm free, but was held in place my Michael, holding my arms up over my head on the rough carpet.

"Michael get off! You’re making icing sugar fall on the carpet!"

"Fuck no!" He laughed, shaking his head allowing more white powder to fall directly onto my face.

"Ack! Bloody hell that’s awful, Michael stop!" I continued to squirm, hoping he would lighten up and set me free, but instead he held on a lot tighter than before.

"Why the hell should I let you go? You poured icing sugar on my god damn head you ass hole!" Michael smiled down at me, he was enjoying seeing me light this.

I felt Michael’s hand suddenly gliding very softly down my torso. I didn’t understand why he suddenly became passionate but I wasn’t complaining. I closed my eyes and sighed as his hand slowly lifted up into my shirt, gliding over my skin. Suddenly the graze stopped right near my rib cage and I opened my eyes, staring blankly at him. “Why’d you stop?”

Michael grinned a devilish grin before leaning in. “Because, maybe I wanted to do this…” He then started moving his fingers, tickling me. I screamed and squirmed under his touch, kicking my legs hoping to hit his groin, but sadly it was completely out of reach. Michael let my other hand go to tickle me better. I began to twitch and scream harder at the sensation.

"M-Michael! S-stop!" I managed to yell out, now grasping Michael’s hands hoping to make him stop. Soon he did and I sighed in relief.

I looked up and saw Michael leaning down, about to kiss me. I smiled at this and began to lean in as well, happy he had finally given up, but instead of a kiss Michael leaned his head all the way down and started to shaking is powder covered curls in my face.

"Ack! Michael, you got powder and hair in my mouth! Gross!" Michael laughed at my reaction. I gasped lightly when I felt his lips finally coming in contact with mine and I happily returned the kiss.

I think I’m actually falling for Michael. I don’t think anything in the world can separate us now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very touchy feely and emotional. Last chapter. Hope you enjoy.

It's a cold day today, first snowfall of the season. The open field is slowly being covered in shimmery white flakes. I let out a slow breath, showing the white fog that came from it. I tilted my head to the sky and felt the gentle flakes melt onto my skin. All of those memories, the time I met Michael, to our perfect night, all just perfect memories now.

 _"I'm sorry Michael,"_  I whisper to the sky, feeling the frost starting to bite my nose lightly.

It happened two years ago. Michael and I were inside watching films together. Michael wanted to stretch his wings so I went to bed without him. He never came home that night.

I went on a search for a year. Called places I knew wouldn't ask questions, asked people who didn't know about Michael's being. No luck. I stopped the search after the news came out that the last fairy had fallen. To this day, that memory haunts my dreams, the dreams that make me yell out his name at night, and the dreams that make me hug his pillow tight wishing he was still here, the dreams that make me regret not telling him to come to bed.

I lower my head, looking down at the carvings in the dark marble stone. "Michael Jones. The last of his kind." The writing angered me to no end. If he was the last of his kind, why wouldn't they let him live? Every scientist to be interviewed said they where trying to collect DNA and perhaps recreate the fairy race, but everyone knows that's complete bullcrap.

Michael didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve to be torchered in those labs. I try not to think about what possible things they did to him before finally ending his life. I just hope it wasn't as painful as it would seem. He doesn't deserve that.

I looked down at my left hand where a silver, deeply designed ring sat. I don't know if I'll ever take it off, I don't want to just tear away the engagement just like that, no, I think I'll keep it on for a while. Even though it's been two years it still wasn't time.

"Hey Michael," I said, finally going down on my knees and looking at the cold stone. "I still wear the ring. I know you probably wouldn't like that, it's been two years and I still haven't let you go, but really, would you?" I let out a slow shaky breathe, trying to keep the tears back from my words. "I miss you so much Michael. You don't know much I regret that day you left. It scared me so much when I woke up and you weren't in bed, or the fact I couldn't find you after 6 months. I kept looking though love, I looked out for you for a whole year until-" My words cut off by my sobs that began to swell in my throat. "I'm sorry."

I stayed on my knees in silence for a few minutes, trying to suck up my tears before continuing. "I got a new job by the way, for video games. Bloody hell, the guys there are pretty top but very hyper, almost as hyper as me if you could believe that. You would of liked them. We basically test out games before they come out, check if there's anything wrong and if things need to change, just stuff like that. If you were still here we could of worked there together, you would of loved that." 

I looked down at the dyeing flowers and sighed in disappointment. "Damn, I should've brought some more. The smell of flowers reminds me of you. I keep a fresh bouquet by the bed just because they smell so much like you. I miss curling up to you and hearing you breathe as you slept. I miss your scent and your wings and how you would flutter them sometimes during the night. Sure it woke me up but it was so cute because it meant that you were having nice dreams, and sometimes I liked to think you would dream about me."

"Two years ago from today was the day we met, and Michael, even though you're gone now I know you're still here, and I still haven't been happier." I felt cold tears fall down my face and I quickly wiped them away. Michael hated when I cried so I had to be strong, for him.

I moved my arm away from my face, looking back down at the cold black marble staring back at me. I pressed my right hand on the side of the stone, acting as if I were touching Michael's soft face before leaning in, pressing my forehead on the stone. "Happy anniversary my love." 


End file.
